Sirenia Aquarius
This is a tribute made up by Pippycat, please do not use her without permission. "Where's the wonder, where's the awe? Where are the sleepless nights I used to live for? Before the years take me, I wish to see the lost in me." -"I Want My Tears Back" by Nightwish Know that if she is in your game, you can read her short(er) backstory or her long backstory, whichever you prefer. The long backstory covers more detail, but the short one is easier. Sirenia Name: '''Sirenia "Si" Aquarius '''Birth Name: '''Anya Wilde '''Age: '''17 years old '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''4 '''Weapons: '''Sirenia is profficent with a '''trident from her time in District 4, but she also has skill with a crescent sword, and is also fairly good with a''' crossbow'. '''Appearance: '''Sirenia is a fairly beautiful girl, with deep blue eyes like the sea, tanned skin, and naturally black hair with bangs dyed a deep, sea blue. She has a slim figure and slim, heart-shaped face. '''Height: '''5'7 1/2 '''Personality: '''Sirenia is a dreamer. She’s a girl who believes in fantasy and things that aren’t real. She lives inside her own mind most of the time, and has a very creative brain. She isn’t very social because of this, and us usually very closed in, but loving towards her family and others who deserve it. She is rather childish, giggling a lot and acting very childish and silly, but is a fun person to be around, since she can be very loving and nice. She likes fantasy, and things that aren’t really real, and likes to use imagination to make up her own world inside her mind. She can be very emotional, having flashbacks or dreams about her past and her family. Since living in District Four, she is probably the most determined tribute to make it home, and is willing to do literally anything she has to to make it home. She can be very determined when she needs to, and when she is, nothing will stand in her way until she gets what she wants. '''Skills: '''Sirenia is fairly '''strong', and has good weapon skills from training as a Career tribute. She also is fairly stealthy. Weaknesses: '''Sirenia is '''not very intelligent '''or aware of what is real and what is fake because of the way she was raised, and also has bad survival skills', along with being a '''bad runner'. Alliance: 'Sirenia will ally with the Careers. '''Fears: '''Sirenia is scared of dying, since she knows her family needs her to win. She is scared she’ll never see them again, and she’ll never get to give them a proper goodbye. She’s also scared of being controlled by other people, as the government did that to her life when she was only seven. '''Token: '''Her old bunny ragdoll, which was given to her on her seventh birthday as a present from her grandfather. She'll leave behind the old tophat she got with it, and the wand, too, though. '''Reasons for Winning: '''She wants to win for her family, so she can see them again. She needs go make it back for Grandpapa and Alycee, since they still love her and miss her so much… and she loves them and misses them. She’d do anything for them. '''Family Members: ' Grandfather (Alive, aged ?) Alycee Wilde (Sister, aged 17) Backstory (Short Version) WIP Backstory (Long Version) “Believe in what isn't real, because what is real is not worth believing in.” ~*~ (To make things easier, until her name changes to Sirenia I will just call her Anya) Anya Wilde was born only seconds after her twin sister Alycee Wilde in a Capitol hospital. Their dying mother had only enough time to sign their birth certificates and give them names before she fell silent and cold. Their father had died shortly after their mother had gotten pregnant. With no other living relatives but their grandfather, they were shipped off to where he currently was, doing a magic show off in District Seven at the time. He was confused at first, until he remembered who the two girls belonged to: his daughter. He took care of them very well, taking them everywhere he travelled with his magic show. The two girls grew up loving the life of always being on the move, travelling to different parts of Panem and watching their “Grandpapa” perform. When Anya was six, she went up to Grandpapa and asked if she could help him with his magic show. He agreed, and soon, Anya was making up tricks of her own. Her and Alycee were constantly giggling and having fun practicing their parts of the magic show, and they had a very good life. It seemed like such an odd choice of career, though, to Anya. She asked him once why he had chosen it, and he just gave her a small smile. “My dear Anya, I was born in the Capitol. There, everyone dresses oddly, or trains for the Hunger Games. I know that that is what is real, right?” Anya just nodded eagerly. “But I don’t believe in it.” “What?” Anya asked, confused. “How can you believe it doesn’t exist if it’s real?” “You see, it’s what real. What’s the point in believing in that?” He bent down to give Anya a hug, and a knowing smile. “I’d rather believe in what isn’t real, to keep life more like a fantasy. I’d rather live in a fantasy than in this world. And magic isn’t this world.” For her seventh birthday, Anya got as a present from Grandpapa, a black top hat tied with a sea-blue ribbon, which was Anya’s favorite color. Inside was a magician’s wand, which was black with a white stripe near the top, and a rag doll bunny, to pull out of the hat. Anya took the bunny everywhere, and even named it Marshy. It was her favorite thing in the world besides her family. One night when they were performing in District 12 at a celebration, Anya and Alycee decided to go exploring. The two were still seven, and Anya decided to leave behind her top hat and wand but bring Marshy along with her. The two ventured out beyond the fence and into the forest, where they played in the trees, playing some fantasy game. The two started to play hide and seek, and Anya hid behind a tree. It was starting to get dark, and they were being very careful to stay near the fence, but something caught Anya’s eye. She saw something glimmer in the moonlight, and instantly ran towards it. “Found you!” Alycee jumped out at Anya. Anya squealed and pushed Alycee softly to the ground. “I’m not playing! Look, I found something. The two sisters bent down towards it, and Anya brushed aside some fallen leaves to see that it was a handle lying on the ground with a key hole in it. She took off one of her hairpins and used one of the many magic tricks she had learned; picking a lock. She opened the trapdoor with a horrible wrenching and squeaking noise, opening up the hidden space under the wooden trapdoor. “That’s odd.” Alycee commented. “Do you think it’s real?” Anya asked, remembering what their Grandpapa had said. Believe in what isn’t real. “Well it’s there, isn’t it?” Alycee reasoned. Anya took out a small flashlight she had in her pocket, and shined it down the hole. Curious, and seeing that it wasn’t that far of a drop down, the two girls stepped inside the tunnel and inched along on their hands and knees, until a few minutes later, Anya popped her head out of the other end. She climbed out carefully since the tunnel was so suffocatingly small, and helped pull Alycee out. The two gasped at what they saw. It appeared almost magical. Not like the magic tricks they and Grandpapa performed, but like it was really magic. Anya knew it was real, but she believed in fantasy, and she believed in this, so it must have been a fantasy. Above the two girls’ heads was a canopy of blue-green leaves, masked by the flittering dragonflies’ wings who were buzzing about the circular area. In the middle of the grassy area was a small, blue lake, where the moon’s reflection shone down, hiding beneath the fluffy, cotton-candy clouds above. The two girls sat in awe and stared at everything, as the silver moon slipped slowly behind the clouds. Anya watched as a dragonfly flew straight in front of her face, and she could see the moon gleaming through the transparent wings of the insect. She laid down on the grass, and breathed in the scent of dew and the forest. She didn’t know why she had ended up there, but she knew she never wanted to leave. She felt she could stay there for the rest of her life, if only she didn’t have to go back for… “Grandpapa.” Anya sat bolt-upright. “He must be worried about us by now.” “Let’s go back to him.” Alycee suggested. “Let’s show him this place!” Anya exclaimed, jumping excitedly up and down. The two went back for him, and showed him the magical place. He knew it must have just been a heavenly place hiding in the forests of District Twelve, but he didn’t want to crush Anya’s and Alycee’s fantasy. After all, fantasy to them was reality. “We better get going.” Grandpapa finally said. Anya sighed and gazed up at the sky, trying to peer through the treetops and see the starry heavens above. “Can we come back sometime?” “Well… we will be in District Twelve for a few more days. You can come back.” That night, Anya could barely sleep. She always had trouble sleeping every night. She was a dreamer, but not in that way; she was a daydreamer, one that was awake when she dreamed. She kept thinking of the place they had found last night, and finally, when the birds started chirping in the morning, she fell asleep to their sweet lullaby. The next morning, Anya woke up early like she always did and snuck off into the forest, making up a little song as she did. “Where is the wonder, where is the awe?” She giggled and answered herself, “''under the trapdoor, silly!” “Where’s dear Alice knocking on the door?” “''Her name is Alycee, and I should probably have brought her with.” “Where is the trapdoor that leads me there, where the real is shadowed by a mad marsh hare?” She looked around until she found the trapdoor again, and opened it, crawling through the little space that took her to her own little corner of heaven. She sat in the tall grass, and closed her eyes, breathing in the sweet scent of the morning dew, and listened to the birds chirping. Suddenly, the sound of what sounded like a million flapping wings filled the air as the dragonflies and birds flew away frantically. One bird got knocked out of the air and fell into the lake, and Anya hurried over to it, determined to not let it drown. Muffled voices through what sounded like some sort of communication device started to get closer and closer, and Anya gasped and ran frantically to hide in the trees. She knew the sound of those communication devices, they were the ones that Peacekeepers used. She tried not to breathe heavily, but it was no use. She was going to get taken away for venturing out beyond the district. She started to sob uncontrollably, collapsing onto the ground, clutching Marshy in her hands. She felt a tug on the collar of her dress, and squealed, trying to get away. “Please let me go!” She was let go of, and fell to the ground, gasping and bawling her eyes out. He must have been surprised to see she was only a seven-year-old girl. She couldn’t see the surprise in the Peacekeeper’s eyes, but she could hear the pity in his harsh voice. “Listen, I’m going to have pity on you, okay? You can keep that old bunny doll, and just be happy you won’t have a future as an Avox.” Anya started to scream, before everything went black. ~*~ The next thing Anya knew, she was somewhere different. She woke up in an unfamiliar room, with a perfectly white ceiling, which she stared at for the longest time, tracing the circles and patterns in it with her eyes, until she almost had every swirl in the pattern memorized. She suddenly became aware of a sharp pain in her head, and groaned, sitting up. She looked around, but all she saw was the bed with the clean, white sheets she was laying down on, and white curtains surrounding her. It occurred to her that she was in some sort of hospital place, or—had she died? She started to panic, scared of what had happened. The only thing that brought her comfort was holding Marshy close to her chest, wishing something would happen and she would know where she was. Suddenly, someone opened the curtains and sat down on a chair near the bed with a notepad and clipboard, clicking a pen open. “Hello?” Anya’s voice came out in a croaking tone. “Where am I?” “First, please answer these questions.” The lady said. “What’s the last thing you remember?” “Uh…” Anya couldn’t really remember much, but she closed her eyes and tried to imagine what had happened. “I ran off in the morning to see a pretty place I had found with my sister and Grandpapa the night before… and then… a Peacekeeper found me. There’s nothing else. “What was your sister’s name?” “Alice?” Anya imagined her sister; her sweet laughter, how she ran when Anya chased her during games, how her voice sounded, her black hair and blue eyes just like Anya’s… “her name is Alycee.” Just like that, all of Anya’s memories came flooding back. From the first memory she still had engraved in her mind; watching her Grandpapa’s magic show in District 10. To the next memory, of running around with Alycee… the memories played like a slideshow, of different places in Panem she had seen when her Grandpapa was travelling around with his magic show. Memories of looking out over treetops, seeing chimneys puffing smoke out into the air on a cold winter’s day, her Grandpapa telling her stories before she went to sleep on those cold winter’s nights, wildflowers, the place she found with Alycee, wind blowing through the wheat in a far-off district… in her “little corner of heaven” seeing the moon through a dragonfly’s wing. Finally, the flashbacks ended with the burning image of the beautiful place she had ran off to with Alycee; the last place was before she ended up wherever she was at the moment. “Excuse me?” “What?” Anya asked politely. “I asked you a question.” The nurse tapped her pen on the clipboard impatiently, “what is your name?” Anya thought for a second. Out of all the things to remember, the one thing she couldn’t remember was her own name. She played through her memories again and pieced it all together. “Anya… Wilde. Wilde with an ‘e’ at the end.” The nurse shook her head. “You remember too much. Look, you are in the District Four hospital. From now on you are known as Sirenia Aquarius. Since you are only seven, it would be too cruel to turn you into an Avox and have you serve the government at such a young age, so you have been brought here, instead. Lately, there has been a shortage of Career Tributes from District Four, so, you will train to be a Career Tribute. You must volunteer for the Games before your eighteenth year.” Anya’s eyes stung with tears, which started to spill when she spoke. “But… that means I am ''serving the government! I don’t want to kill people! I want Granpapa and Alycee! Where are they?!” The nurse just walked away, leaving the heartbroken girl to sob on her own until she could get it back together. “WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME IF I DON’T VOLUNTEER?!” The nurse turned back around with a sympathetic look. “I’m afraid that would break the deal, and Peacekeepers would have to execute you for not following government orders.” Anya began to scream and thrash around, throwing a fit. She stomped over towards a window and look out, gasping back her tears. She had seen District Four before, and for some reason, seeing the small waves splash against the shore made her feel more comfortable. Anya may have only been seven, but she knew she was going to lose either way. If she volunteered for the Games, she would most likely lose. And if she didn’t volunteer, her fate would be sealed with an execution. ''I’m not Anya Wilde anymore. ''She sniffed, ''I’m Sirenia Aquarius. Sirenia started her training when she was ten years old. She was determined to win, even if that meant being a Career tribute. Slowly, she began to fit in with District Four. After a while, she stopped putting her hair up in a ponytail every day and cut her hair a bit shorter, dying the bangs a deep blue. She learned how to use a trident and all, and soon became a very skilled Career Tribute. Sirenia never forgot about Granpapa and Alycee, though. She thought about them every morning when she woke up, and every night when she went to sleep. The only thing she had to remember them by was Marshy, and she looked at him every day. Every time she did, it brought tears to her eyes, but she learned how to hold them back. It felt silly, that she had cried so much over losing Grandpapa and Alycee. As long as she remembered them, she was convinced she would be alright. I want my tears back. ''She thought one day. ''The government didn’t deserve to see me cry over what they had done to me. '' One day, news broke out in the district that a magic show was coming to perform. Sirenia felt nervous and excited all at the same time, and that night, she shed tears of joy. The next day she rushed to where the magic show was going to be performed. By then, she was fifteen years old, so she was hoping her family would recognize her. To make sure they remembered her, she brought along Marshy. She watched the magic show politely, but when it ended, she rushed up to her Grandpapa and Alycee, and jumped towards Alycee, giving her a suffocating hug. Alycee looked horrified, but then narrowed her eyes at Sirenia. “Do I know you?” “I’m your sister.” Sirenia started to cry. “Remember? I’m Anya Wilde. I went missing when I was seven years old. The government took me here, and now… can I see Grandpapa?” Alycee hugged Sirenia back, squealing. “It really is you! We thought you were gone forever!” “I might be.” Sirenia cried. She told both of them her whole story, how she was brought to District Four, her name has been changed, she was being forced to become a Career Tribute… and finally she showed them Marshy. “I wanted to see you two one more time before I might be gone forever.” She sniffed back her tears. “I’m sorry… I have to volunteer. But if I lose, Marshy will be mailed to you two. They let tributes do that, I’m pretty sure. That way you have something to remember me by. If I win, I promise, it will be only for you two, no one else. I’ll come back to you. I long to participate in the magic shows once again, and I need to live with my family. The three all hugged each other, and Alycee and Grandpapa gave Sirenia a kiss goodbye before they had to leave. From then on, every morning when Sirenia woke up and every night when she went to sleep, she remembered Alycee and Grandpapa. But this time, not in a way that made her want to cry. A way that made her more determined than ever to win, to be a Career Tribute, to do whatever it took to win for her family. ''Before the years take me, I wish to see the lost in me. '' Sirenia still felt like the same little girl she was when she was taken away from her family, but she knew she was growing older. She still remembered her Grandpapa’s words, and told them to herself whenever she started to have doubt. ''“Believe in what isn't real, because what is real is not worth believing in.” On the day of the Reaping when she was seventeen, she walked there with burning determination inside her heart, clutching Marshy to her side. She took her spot among the other sixteen-year-old girls, and waited until the female name was to be called. “I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!” Sirenia shouted it the loudest, pushing and shoving her way to the stage, where she stood there with a determined and serious expression on her face. When the escort asked for her name, she froze for a second. ''“Believe in what isn’t real, because what is real is not worth believing in.” I believe I can win for my family, because I know that’s a fantasy. ''“My name is Sirenia Aquarius. But my real name is Anya Wilde, and I’m going to win this. For my family.” (3,030 Words long) Inspiration '''Title: '''I Want My Tears Back '''Artist: '''Nightwish (oddly not by one of my other bands, Sirenia XD) '''Lyrics that inspired Sirenia the most: ''"Where is the wonder, where's the awe, where's dear Alice knocking on the door?" These lyrics describe that Sirenia is a very imaginative person who likes to wonder and likes the awe of things, and in her backstory, is wishing that her sister Alycee was still with her. ''"The treetops, the chimneys, the snowbed stories, winter grey. Wildflowers, those meadows of heaven, wind in the wheat." This is the part in her backstory where she is remembering her past when she first arrives in District Four. "those meadows of heaven" is the place she found with Alycee when they went through the trapdoor. "Before the years take me, I wish to see the lost in me." Sirenia was supposed to volunteer before she was eighteen, which can be "when the years take her", and that she has grown up living in a fantasy almost, and she wishes to see her family and that fantasy again ("I wish to see the lost in me") "A rag doll, a best friend." The rag doll is her rag doll bunny Marshy, the best friend is Alycee, both of which she wishes she still had. "I want my tears back. I want my tears back now!" Sirenia wishes she hadn't cried so much over everything, because she thinks people don't deserve to have her tears just because of what they've done to her. Lyrics: I want my tears back The treetops, the chimneys, the snowbed stories, winter grey Wildflowers, those meadows of heaven, wind in the wheat A railroad across waters, the scent of grandfatherly love Blue bayous, Decembers, moon through a dragonfly's wings Where is the wonder where's the awe Where's dear Alice knocking on the door Where's the trapdoor that takes me there Where's the real is shattered by a Mad Marsh Hare Where is the wonder where's the awe Where are the sleepless nights I used to live for Before the years take me I wish to see The lost in me I want my tears back I want my tears back now A ballet on a grove, still growing young all alone A rag doll, a best friend, the voice of Mary Costa Where is the wonder where's the awe Where's dear Alice knocking on the door Where's the trapdoor that takes me there Where's the real is shattered by a Mad March Hare Where is the wonder where's the awe Where are the sleepless nights I used to live for Before the years take me I wish to see The lost in me Where is the wonder where's the awe Where's dear Alice knocking on the door Where's the trapdoor that takes me there Where's the real is shattered by a Mad March Hare Where is the wonder where's the awe Where are the sleepless nights I used to live for Before the years take me I wish to see The lost in me I want my tears back I want my tears back now Where is the wonder where's the awe Where are the sleepless nights I used to live for Before the years take me I wish to see The lost in me Where is the wonder where's the awe Where are the sleepless nights I used to live for Before the years take me I wish to see The lost in me I want my tears back I want my tears back now Games Participated In 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. (After this game, this tribute will most likely be retired) Category:Pippycat Category:Pippycat's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 4 Category:Career Tribute Category:Females Category:17 year olds